Journey To Love:Patience in Love
by sissouthernink1994
Summary: 2nd branch.The journey has begun. Travelling partners have come and gone. The map is lost, the travelling vessel is broken. The side of the road is a lonely place. Fear not, help is on the way! Is there enough patience to wait before the journey resumes?
1. The DVD

**Journey Intro:** The Journey to Love can be a fun and enlightening one. It's one filled with plenty of turns and detours. Road signs are misinterpreted, if seen at all. Road maps are useless. No one knows the exact directions nor can anyone give advice on how to get there. No one knows exactly how it looks because everyone arrives at a different destination at different times. You'll just know when you arrive. But who's to say the travel plans won't change once you get there? Remain open to the journey. Sometimes it's the best part of the trip.

**Branch Summary:** The journey to love has begun. Travelling partners have come and gone. Some have taken more than they should and now the journey has stalled. The map is lost, the hope is gone and the travelling vessel is broken. The side of the road is a lonely place. Ah, a light comes from behind! Help is coming. But it seems so far away. Is there enough patience to wait for the much needed, much wanted, much appreciated rescue?

**A/N:** Welcome to the second branch in The Journey To Love. This will be a multi-chapter story based on CSI characters Nick Stokes and Warrick Brown. Wait, Warrick is dead isn't he? Maybe, maybe not.

**Warning**: This is a slash romance between the two men. Rated T and M for the majority of the story for sexual situations, language, and job related gore. If you are uncomfortable with it, please don't read.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from CSI. They are all CBS. I do however own the idea of their romance.

Chapter 1: The DVD

It already felt like it was going to be a long night. And the night was just starting. CSI Nick Stokes was already on his second cup of coffee and it wasn't even midnight yet. What was this feeling? He just couldn't shake it. The memory of his friend Warrick Brown had been heavily on his mind for the last few days and he couldn't figure out why. It wasn't Warrick's birthday or the anniversary of his death. It wasn't even the anniversary of when he joined the Las Vegas CSI team. What was it?

It was times like these he wished he could take to him, hear that gentle gruff in his voice, probably laughing at how silly Nick seemed to be acting right now. Probably telling him to "Snap out of it Cowboy." Cowboy. A simple nickname, but it sounded so different when it left his lips. An overwhelming feeling of guilt suddenly washed over him as sat resumed his position in front of the computer, coffee to the side. He never really had the chance to tell Warrick how much he meant to him. How much he cared. Was this the feeling? Warrick knew Nick was gay, even introduced him to a few guys he thought were worthy of Nick. Very few worked out. Not because Warrick was a bad judge of character. They never work out because they weren't _him_. None of them could hold a candle to Warrick Brown. And when your best example has proven to wrangle the bull the best, no one else stands a chance.

Everybody missed the man; no one questioned who missed him more. But if a poll was taken, Nick was sure he would win. All the time they spent together and as brave as Nick was, he couldn't bring himself to tell Warrick how he really felt about him. He was in love. No doubt about it. He was in love with his best friend. But he couldn't say it. He seriously thought about it after he was sealed in the coffin. Warrick's voice was part of an important rope that kept him hanging on. But he couldn't. Warrick liked his women and there was no way he was going to mess that up. And now it was too late. Warrick would never know.

_**Nick, your best remedy is to let Warrick be dead and to move on.**_ _**Stop comparing every man you date to Warrick. It's not a fair fight**__. _

_But he's want I want in a relationship; he's want I need. _

_**But he's no longer here. If you open yourself to love, you'll find the right guy.**_

_But he won't be Warrick. _

_**No, he won't be, but he **__**will **__**love you**__. _Nick was so engrossed in his own thoughts that he didn't even hear Greg's question.

"What?" he asked.

"I said are you answering yourself?"

"Sanders, what the hell kind of question is that?" he asked, showing the annoyance in his voice.

"You looked like you were asking yourself a question. SO I want to know if you are asking yourself a question and if you are answering?" Greg was going to be annoying and persistent. Nick didn't want him to know what was on his mind.

"No." Nick replied.

"No to which question?"

"No to both questions. Now can I get some work done please?"

"Sure. Next time, don't ask yourself questions that make you look so intense, ok?" He said walking out of the lab. Nick shook his head and tried to concentrate on his task. Soon Catherine came in with the address to a new crime scene that she was sending Nick and Greg to. Nick rolled his eyes.

"What's with the roll?" She asked.

"Nevermind." He said leaving to get his kit and find Greg.

"Hey Stokes!" A voice said behind them as they were walking out. It was Pat from the mailroom. "I'm taping this to your locker. It's been in the mailroom for about three days and no one seemed to want to deliver it to you. Just wanted to let you know before I left." He said.

"Uh, thanks." _Weird_, he thought. Greg looked at him with his hand held out. "Hell no." he said walking to the driver's side.

"Aw, come on man. I never get to drive with you."

"That's 'cause I always grab the keys first. Will you get in so we can go?" Greg got in sulking and reached for the radio. "Oh no, not tonight you don't. I can't handle any weird stuff today."

"Geez, you really are out of sorts today aren't you? What's going on?"

"Nothing I can really explain." He said turning the radio to the country station. Greg groaned. Warrick wasn't fond of the country music either. But he abided by the car rules; you listen to whatever the driver wants.

After arriving at the scene, they saw Detective Jim Brass. He updated them on the case. They entered the house and began gathering evidence. It was obvious the living room was the crime scene. There was blood everywhere- the walls, floor, curtains, ceilings, everything.

"This blood spattering is ridiculous. What did they use?" Greg asked Jim. "Did they find a murder weapon?"

"Yep, an ax and one of those warrior swords from the wall." They both glanced over at the Japanese style swords hanging on the wall and one was missing. "He already confessed to killing his family. We just need you guys to provide the extra proof in case he changes his mind." So the two CSIs went about collecting the swords, looking for fibers- hair or otherwise. Nick happened to find a note in the father's office. It was like a suicide note, except he killed his family and not himself. Greg found the oldest daughter's journal in which she told of finding out her father was molesting her younger sister. She wrote of telling her mother, their pastor and her school counselor. The wife filed a complaint and a restraining order. He was in the process of violating it when the LVPD were called and by the time they arrived, he had killed his wife, four children, the pastor and his wife who were there to comfort the family.

On the way back to the lab, Greg talked the whole time. Nick tried his best to block it out. _Just a few more minutes and I can go home and sleep. Maybe I can get this Warrick stuff out of my system_. He smiled because he had the next day off and he could sleep in.

"See, I told Archie you would like that joke."

"What? I've haven't listened to a word you've said since we left the scene, Sanders." They parked the car and took the evidence out of the back and upstairs to catalog it. Nick still couldn't shake the odd feeling he had. And it was beginning to show.

"Mr. Stokes, are you ok?" Dr. Ray Langston asked him, with a stern but concerned look.

"Not really, but nothing can be done about it." He replied.

"I'm available if you need to talk about whatever it is, ok?" Nick nodded in thanks. Catherine looked him straight in the eye.

"You know that goes for me too, Nicky. It's not a boyfriend is it?" He hesitated. He was about someone he loved, but technically not a boyfriend. He then shook his head. "Don't let whatever it is burden you down. Last time I check my ears were in perfect condition."

"If I could explain it, I'm not sure I would. Thanks anyway, both of you." He left for the locker room and right on his locker was the taped package Pat mentioned. He grabbed it, his extra clothes bag and his car keys.

The sky was turning the slightest hint of morning gray, the color right before the sun begins to rise. Nick dropped his bag on the couch and decided to forgo opening his mail and hit the shower instead. While bathing his still couldn't figure out why Warrick was on his mind so. It just didn't make sense. Was this a message from beyond the grave? He really didn't believe in that stuff. But if push came to shove, he guessed he could see a physic if he couldn't figure it out on his own. The sun was barely coming to the bottom of the curtains as he sat on the bed and plugged up his phone. He started to say a "good night" prayer out of habit, just because his strict conservative Christian parents taught him to, but decided to say a real one instead. Hoping for guidance as to why he was thinking of Warrick so much. As he closed his eyes and felt himself drifting off, he swore he could hear Warrick's voice say "sleep well cowboy".

It was nearly 10 a.m. when Nick turned over; the sun was in his eyes. _Guess I didn't close the_ _curtain enough_. He stretched, tangling himself more into his sheets and laid quietly listening to the stillness of his apartment. _It would be nice to have someone else stirring around here besides me_. He could hear the birds chirping outside and the garbage trucks emptying the bins on his side of the complex. Sighing, he got up and headed to the bathroom. After dressing, he made himself breakfast and headed to the living room to catch up on some TV. He placed his plate on the coffee table and found the remote. He picked up the letter or what he thought was a letter, to see what who sent it. He discovered that it was a DVD package, with a Las Vegas zip code. But there was no handwriting, no return address; just the address of the lab and his name. _Strange_. Then he thought of his friend Simon who ran a gay porn website. Sometimes he would send Nick DVDs of movies his company shot or amateur videos uploaded to the website. He didn't particularly like to watch porn, mostly from his upbringing. But he would watch everyone occasionally when he was really lonely. He took a couple of bites of his scrambled eggs before putting the disc in the player and pressing play. He heard the whir of the player start as he sat down. As he took a bite of his toast he thought he heard a familiar voice saying "Test, one, two. Ok, now recording." _Warrick? Couldn't be. I just might have to have my head checked_. But when he looked up at the flat screen, his mouth dropped open and he almost fainted.


	2. The Confession

The Journey to Love can be a fun and enlightening one. It's one filled with plenty of turns and detours. Road signs are misinterpreted, if seen at all. Road maps are useless. No one knows the exact directions nor can anyone give advice on how to get there. No one knows exactly how it looks because everyone arrives at a different destination at different times. You'll just know when you arrive. But who's to say the travel plans won't change once you get there? Remain open to the journey. Sometimes it's the best part of the trip.

The journey to love has begun. Travelling partners have come and gone. Some have taken more than they should and now the journey has stalled. The map is lost, the hope is gone and the travelling vessel is broken. The side of the road is a lonely place. Ah, a light comes from behind! Help is coming. But it seems so far away. Is there enough patience to wait for the much needed, much wanted, much appreciated rescue?

**A/N:** Welcome to the second branch in The Journey To Love series. This will be a multi-chapter story based on CSI characters Nick Stokes and Warrick Brown. Wait, Warrick is dead isn't he? Maybe, maybe not.

**Warning**: This is a slash romance between the two men. Rated T and M for the majority of the story for sexual situations, language, and job related gore. If you are uncomfortable with it, please don't read.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from CSI. They all belong to CBS. I do however own the idea of their romance.

Chapter 2: The Confession

When Nick looked at the TV screen, Warrick Brown's hazel eyes seemed to look back at him.

"What the hell...?" Maybe he made this video before everything happened and maybe everyone on the team got one. He glanced at the date at the bottom of the screen. "Last week? This is dated last week??!" He sat back confused and shocked. Warrick cleared his throat.

"Well, Hello Nickolas Stokes. Long time no see, I know. And yes, this is I and yes; the date at the bottom of the screen is accurate. I am indeed alive."

_Alive? Warrick is alive?!! What the hell?_

"What I'm about to tell you will shock you and seem out of this world. But it will be the truth and it's coming from my own mouth. I'm in the witness protection program and have been for almost 15 years." _15 years? _

"I'm a government operative. I can't give you the name of my organization because it's not listed on any government anything. I'm a part of those secret groups like you see in the movies, you know Men in Black, Bourne Identity stuff. I was planted in the Las Vega crime lab years ago. I'm always where conspiracies and corruption are. Which led to the cause of my 'death'" He made quotation mark signs at the word death. "Let me explain that. That was a big phase of the operation. And my death was the end of that part. I had to be framed and it had to end with me dying. No one was sure who was going to find me; it just happened to be Grissom. The EMT crew that made the scene was a part of our agency. I was given a sedative to make it look like I died, so you all would believe it. The body you viewed and buried was me, well my clone."

_Clone? What?_

"There are more advanced on this cloning thing than they are letting on. Don't believe the news. There are successful clones walking around this earth right now. My clone had my DNA and all the organs, bones, nerves. But it's only a body; there was no need for it to develop language skills, movements, none of that. So if body is ever exhumed, nothing out of the ordinary will be found. Scary isn't it?" He paused.

"That was the part of the operation I hated the most, leaving all of you behind. And the way I had to leave you, but it wasn't my choice. Everyone took it hard. Grissom really hard. I didn't expect that from him."

_You were at your own funeral?_

"Yea, I was there. I had to be. I was leaving all the people I cared about in turmoil. It broke my heart to see you all crying and knowing that I was the cause. There was a plan and certain people had to be brought down. We had contingency plans, but the plans had to drastically change according to what was going on. Nothing I could do about it." He took a sip from the water bottle sitting in front of him. "Everything was planned from where I lived to the women I dated, the family members I had and you met. Two of my superiors worked in the crime lab; it was how they made sure I had what I needed and was protected. There were some things that had to be played by ear though. No one could have predicted what happened to you or Griss having hearing problems. But that's why they were my superiors. There was so much I had to keep to myself. It's a wonder I didn't go crazy with all the secrets I had to keep. Even now, I can't tell you where I am, partly because I don't know. I'm either blindfolded or given sleeping meds when they move me. Everything piece of info I'm given is on a need to know basis. The cars I drive have the coordinates programmed so it seems like I know where I'm going. I've been in and out of Vegas. I have been able to check up on your guys. Seems like Dr. Langston is working well with everyone. And I saw Lindsay. Wow, she's quite the young lady now. I miss you guys so much. But I'm afraid I might be able to come back to Vegas when I'm done."

_What?_

"Well, I won't be able to come back as Warrick Brown anyway. The plan was for me to be in this about 20 yrs. And if my death had to be staged, seven years after that. There would be no way for the old me to be declared legally alive. So when I do get out, I'll have a new name, new social, new story. I might even have a new look. They've already told me I won't be able to go back to the crime lab. So I'll have a new job. But I want to be back in Vegas. I miss you guys. I miss you most. My best friend."

_If you only knew_ _how much I miss you_.

"There was so much I couldn't tell anyone. Not even you. So much…" as he paused Nick could see tears welling up in Warrick's eyes and hear his voice shake. "I couldn't even tell you how much you meant to me, cowboy." At that, Nick felt the hairs on his neck stand up. "I've had feelings for you since about three months after meeting you." Nick's mouth dropped open a second time. "I've been in love with you for so long." Nick watch intensely as those tears trickled slowly down Warrick's handsome face. "And I wanted to be in a relationship with you, but you weren't in the plan. I thought about making it so private between us that we wouldn't even know we were together, but I didn't know who knew what and when they knew it. I didn't want anyone to get hurt, or your families. There were so many times that I just wanted to hold you next to me after a hard case or just because. Just to let you know how I felt. After you broke up with Cole, I wanted to come over and comfort you so bad. So bad. I knew how much you loved him, but he was no good. I couldn't even tell you that. I would have upset the whole operation if I had. I would have kissed your tears away. And no telling what else would have happened."

_We could have had a relationship? I could have been happy with Warrick? We_ _could have loved each other?_

"I can't tell you how many nights I feel asleep, feeling so lonely. I mean, they gave me a wife, but I wanted you. Tina was right next to me, actually falling in love with me, but she was so upset when I wouldn't, couldn't return the feeling. So the ill will between you two was real. She couldn't stand the fact that I was in love with you." Warrick shook his head. Then it seemed like he looked over at a clock. "Well, looks like my time is running out. I'm glad they let me make this DVD to explain to you. But look, you have to promise that you won't show this or tell anyone, no one can know what I said on this disc. No one can know I'm alive. No one. Not even the people we love the most. I know that's a tall order to ask of you. But that's the way it has to be. They will be watching. If they find out someone else knows, I don't know what will happen. One other thing to ask of you, Nick." Warrick swallowed. "I know I just poured my heart out to you and I don't even know if you're in a relationship right now or not. And it's not fair of me to ask this of you considering that I don't know how much longer this will go on. When I'm done, I would like the chance to start a relationship with you." At this Nick's heart skipped several beats. And he smiled. _**I would love to be in a relationship with you Warrick Brown!**_ "I don't know how long before we could be together. I mean we could be talking a year, 2 years. I just don't know. But I want you to know that I love you with all that I am, I'm in love with you and I want to be with _you_. I hope to send you something like this again, ok? Remember, this is between us. Love you, Cowboy." And with that the screen went blue and Nick went numb.

His mind was racing. So many questions. He had to tell someone. _Ugh, Warrick said not to_. How could he expect Nick to keep a secret this big to himself? How?! This was impossible. But an upside; the chance to be in a relationship. How long would he have to wait? Could he wait? _It would be worth it. I know it would. God, have I ever been that patient? Could I_ _**be**__ that patient?_ Warrick was alive. And in love with him. _Oh, if I could just run out into the desert and shout it to the dust! Just to let it out_. The joy he was feeling was indescribable. The tears came suddenly and so unexpectedly. Warrick Brown was alive and in love with Nick Stokes.


	3. Trust

The journey to love has begun. Travelling partners have come and gone. Some have taken more than they should and now the journey has stalled. The map is lost, the hope is gone and the travelling vessel is broken. The side of the road is a lonely place. Ah, a light comes from behind! Help is coming. But it seems so far away. Is there enough patience to wait for the much needed, much wanted, much appreciated rescue?

**A/N:** Welcome to the second branch in The Journey To Love series. This will be a multi-chapter story based on CSI characters Nick Stokes and Warrick Brown. Wait, Warrick is dead isn't he? Maybe, maybe not.

**Warning**: This is a slash romance between the two men. Rated T and M for the majority of the story for sexual situations, language, and job related gore. If you are uncomfortable with it, please don't read.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from CSI. They all belong to CBS. I do however own the idea of their romance.

Chapter 3: Trust

Nick sat back on the couch, in tears and disbelief. _Warrick was alive!!_ What was he supposed to do with this information? There's no way he could keep this all to himself. No way. He would let it slip; he knew it. But he had to tell someone.

_Who on the team deserves to know the most? Besides me. I trust Catherine. Hmm, we did have some stuff being leaked a few times that was traced back to her. Maybe Doc Robbins? Oh Grissom. He doesn't work in the lab anymore. I trust him. But Griss would tell Sara. Maybe it wouldn't go any further than the two of them. How could I tell them without the operatives finding out? Nah, they won't do. I need to find someone who didn't really know Warrick, someone not connected. Someone who wouldn't look into the situation. Yeah, Catherine and Griss would definitely look into it. And Cath has friends who could actually get close if not find out the whole story._

He thought and he thought. But instead, he pressed play on the remote control to watch Warrick's message again.

* * *

On his next day back at work, Nick took an analytical look at everyone who crossed his path, even those he knew the best. He wished he knew who the operatives were then maybe he could get a little more info. Maybe do some sneaking around of his own. As he was thinking, Dr. Langston came in with an address Catherine asked him to bring so Nick could go with her to collect evidence. This time she grabbed the keys before he could and he sat quietly as they drove. He was a little too quiet for Catherine's taste.

"So, you're still not going to tell me what's going on with you?"

"I can't really explain it," he replied. "Hell, I'm not even sure of what it is." Of course, he knew, but he couldn't let her know that.

"Talking might help you figure it out," she insisted. He sighed. _How much can I tell her to satisfy her and not spill the truth?_

"I've just been thinking about Warrick a lot lately and I don't know why."

"It's not his birthday, not the death anniversary…"

"I know and it kinda scares me. That's what I'm going through. I'm thinking about Warrick and I don't know why."

"Well have you ever thought about the fact that you just miss him?"

"It can't be that simple Catherine," he said as they were pulling up to the address.

"Maybe it is. We all have our own reasons for missing him and our own times. Maybe it's just your turn." She said shrugging, placing the SUV in park and turning it off. Nick never thought about it that way. Missing him just to be missing him.

They went about their way collecting evidence on a store robbery and shoot out. A bullet grazed the storeowner's arm. He was a 2nd generation immigrant of Pakistan heritage. Mr. Patel said that the store had been having problems with some kids for the past month and a half. There were so many crowding his store after school that he had to start letting them in two or three at a time to make sure they weren't stealing. The middle school was right across the street and most of the kids coming in his store would be waiting on the city bus to make their way home.

The day before a few kids were upset that he was out of a certain energy drink and starting calling him racial slurs, degrading him in front of his children. A few of them had come back that night, probably intending to scare him. But one of the boys had a loaded gun that his friends didn't know about. Mr. Patel could tell the boy had never used a gun before, he couldn't even hold it steady and he knew nothing about trigger pressure and recoil. That's why there were so many bullet holes. Mr. Patel is licensed to carry and arm, but decided not to pull his gun on a group of kids, although he could have if he felt his life and property were in danger.

Nick managed to find all the bullets and get some fingerprints from the glass doors at the entrance. The biggest find was the school id card of one of the boys. Probably didn't even realize he dropped it. It had his name, school, age and address. He took a picture of it and handed it to Brass to contact the parents. Shouldn't take long to find out who his friends were after that.

Dr. Langston, who was trying to learn how to step up and run the lab that night, then called to let Nick know that Greg was on his way to pick him up and they were heading to the strip. Several of the street carts had been vandalized and robbed. He wouldn't have the choice about the music on the radio tonight. Oh well. If they were going to be on the strip, he could pick up something a little greasy and delicious for his lunch later. Not that he ate greasy food often, but this one place had these sausage sandwiches with onions and peppers. And the fries! They stayed crispy and hot for at least an hour after cooking. Most fries from fast food places don't last that long.

Greg drove up and he could hear the "noise" before he actually got in the SUV. He opened the door and was greeted by the sounds of mindless club music, his own words. Greg turned it down.

"Thank you." He said getting in after placing his kit in the back. They waved good-bye to Catherine and were off to the Vegas Strip. Lots of lights, lots of people and lots of smells. They found the vendors, who were ready to get back in business; the strip seemed extra packed tonight. They fingerprinted the cash registers and the carts. There were a lot of prints, quite a few smudged. Archie would have fun with these. After a few hours, they were done. Nick decided to forgo his greasy delight for tonight. As they headed back to the SUV, a lady came running up to him.

"Sir! Sir!" She cried. "Don't leave yet! I need to speak to you." Nick stopped, thinking she might have seen what went on. She looked familiar. _Fatima_. She was the psychic from The Moroccan, a restaurant and club. Her place was down far enough and inside where it was impossible for her to have seen the crimes. He remembered Warrick dragging him there on a dare once. He didn't really like psychics, didn't really believe them, but had used them occasionally on cases.

"Can I help you?" She stood in front of him, looking at him familiarly.

"Yes, it is you," she said, her African accent was thicker than he remembered. Greg looked at her strangely. Nick indicated to him that it was ok. She took a breath. "I was reading the cards and your face appeared to me." She even came with the cards. Nick had a feeling that she was going to find him even if he hadn't been on the strip that night. She showed him a card representing a King and then one with The Lovers. "The Moor King loves you and only you. You are his world. But careful," she then held up the Death card "there will be a loss when you pretend to give your heart to a lesser man who claims he is a king. But patience," she said holding up a card with overflowing cups "will make right the wrong that chaos and confusion will bring to the world known as Love. And all will be as it was ordained." Nick took her words in, and she repeated the message just so he would understand. He nodded that he understood the words, the meaning he guess he would learn as life went on.

"Thank you, Fatima." She bowed to him as a sign of respect, showing that her services had been rendered and returned to her business.

"Dude, what was that? The Moor King? Just who are you seeing?" Greg asked. Nick shook his head and gestured for him to head towards the SUV.

"Never had a psychic reading before Sanders?" He asked as they got in.

"No. I don't understand half of what they say and don't believe the other. Do **you** even understand what she said?"Greg started the car and began to drive off.

"Yes and no." Nick thought how best to explain it. "Every card represents something. Like the death card doesn't always mean physical death. It usually symbolizes the ending of something, like a bad habit, job, relationship. You know?" Greg nodded. Nick had an idea of who the Moor King was. It had to be Warrick. But who would he pretend to give his heart to? He didn't want anyone but Warrick.

"So do you know who the Moor King is and who this lesser king is?"

"Not really. I just have to pay attention to things. The words will come back when it's time." He sounded like he was tying to convince himself. "Let's get something to eat before we head back."

* * *

The next day

Nick sat in front of his computer, making another copy of the DVD Warrick has sent him. He wanted to keep the original and one copy in safe and secure place. The other he was taking to show that someone he had not trusted a lot before, but was going to today. He didn't make this decision lightly; this person was respected, and honest. He just didn't know a lot about them. He opened his unique safe; it had two combinations and three sets of keys. This is where he kept his most important papers and where the DVDs were going to rest. After closing and locking it, he made sure to delete the fact that a DVD had been copied on his computer. He couldn't take that chance.

Upon arriving for work, he checked the boards started working. So far, no calls had come in. Maybe it was going to be an easy night. He was walking down the hall to give a file to Catherine and walked past Dr. Ray's office. He stopped and knocked on the door.

"Ah, Mr. Stokes, what can I do for you?" Nick stepped in his office, walked closely to his desk, and talked at a volume that no one passing by could easily hear.

"The other day when you said I could come and talk to you about anything did you really mean it?" Dr. Ray removed his glasses and looked a Nick quizzically.

"Of course I did. Anything said between us is as confidential as doctor and patient, even though I'm not a supervisor. I realize that the team here is family and right now, I'm the long lost cousin trying to fit in, but I do actually care about what goes on in everyone's life. It's a circle. As much as we'd like to separate them, work affects home and vice versa. Trouble in one can cause trouble in the other." He waited for some sign that Nick understood that he could trust him. "Shall I close the door?"

"Uh, no. Actually I need to talk to you away from the lab." Dr. Ray looked confused. "These walls have ears and I need this to be as private as I can get it." He paused and Dr. Ray nodded. "Have you been to lunch yet?"

"No, I was going to wait about another 15 minutes."

"I tell you what, lunch is on me. I'll see you at my truck in 15?"

"Sure." Nick smiled and walked out to close out what he was working on before going to lunch.

Fifteen minutes later Dr. Ray was coming off the elevator and found Nick's truck in the parking lot. They got in and when Nick started the car they were met with the blasting sound of Trace Atkins. Nick quickly turned down the CD player.

"Sorry about that. I'm getting as bad as Greg now with the loud music."

"At least the music isn't mindless."

"So you've ridden with Greg? Glad someone finally agrees with me about his music," They laughed and Nick drove off. "So what do you like to eat?"

"Pretty much anything. It's your dime; I'm not going to be picky."

"Ok, Burger Barn it is. You'll love the onion rings." This was a place with carhops and the some of the best and greasiest burgers in Las Vegas. Once the carhop brought their order and he gave Dr. Ray his, he opened the little door that housed the DVD player in his truck. This was a featured he debated about getting with he purchased the truck. After all, he wasn't going to look at it while driving.

"Ok, what I'm about to show you, I've been sworn to secrecy not to show. But it's too much information for me to handle all by myself. I had to find someone to trust to share this with, and well you're it." He sighed. "There is some personal stuff on here, but I need you to see it." And he started the player and adjusted the car speakers. Dr. Ray watched as it started.

"Is this Mr. Warrick Brown?" he asked shocked. Nick nodded. "I thought he was dead. I recognize him from a funeral program that was left in the office." Nick started eating his bacon cheeseburger to help him from getting emotional. He observed Dr. Ray eating and watching the DVD. Nick wondered what was going through his head as his watched. As it finished, there was silence in the truck.

"Well, I must say the picture on the program doesn't do him justice. He's incredibly handsome." He felt that he could say that to Nick since it was obviously revealed on the DVD that he was gay. He never knew how to reveal his sexual preference to his colleagues. This was the easiest one yet. "You're very blessed to have someone care so much for you. But why did you choose me to know this secret?"

"I had to find someone who didn't know Warrick or know him enough to want to look into what he was saying. Believe me Catherine was my first choice. And I thought seriously about Grissom since he didn't work in the lab anymore. As much I love and trust all of them, they were too close to Warrick. And since you're new, I thought of you. Plus, I figured I should learn to trust you more than just as my supervisor. That's how it started with the rest of us. We had to rely and trust in and on each other." He took the disc out, placed it back in the jewel case and handed it to him. "Do you have a safe or secret place where you can keep this? Don't worry it's not original; I have it and a copy in a secret place."

"Yes, I do. Thank you for trusting me with this information. I have a few friends who could possible look into this, but I'm afraid they're so low on the totem pole that red flags would be raised if they started searching." He took a sip of his drink. "Do you think he will get away soon?"

"I don't know. Look how long it took him to just send this. And they only let him just send it. Like he gets a privilege for good behavior or something."

"Perhaps it was a reward." Dr. Ray placed the disc in his suit jacket pocket. "I'll be very careful to not let this out of my sight." He looked at his watch and Nick knew it was time to head back to the lab.

"You know, my gaydar is usually pretty good." He said starting his truck. "I didn't get an indications when you joined the team. Then again, I totally missed it with Warrick too." The older CSI chuckled.

"I've been told that before. I don't know what it is. I've been gay most of my adult life. Never saw a reason to flaunt it or tell everyone. If the subject comes up in a conversation, it comes up. I've have my relationships good or bad and things are ok." Nick nodded.

As the two walked back into the lab, they were met with stares of confusion and puzzlement.

"Did you just come from lunch with Dr. Ray?" Catherine asked. Greg and Archie looked up from their work.

"Yes, I did. I needed to talk to him about something private and I didn't want to do it here in the lab or his office." He stated.

"But we were in the SUV earlier and you could have talked to me then. Don't you trust me?" She said, with anger and hurt in her voice. Nick was a bit shocked but he should have expected it. His friends would have expected him to come to them first before a stranger. Well, Dr. Ray wasn't a complete stranger, but he hadn't been in the fold that long.

"Catherine, yes I trust you. And it's ok. It's something I needed to talk to just him about… something, you know, man to man. Nothing for you to get upset about."

"If man to man was the case, then you could have talked to me." Greg said. Nick sighed. _Not you too_, he thought.

"Look, you guys. Its not that I don't want to talk to you about it, it's just that I can't. No hard feelings really. If I could I would, you gotta believe me." They didn't. At that moment Nick felt like a traitor. But he couldn't explain why he went to Dr. Ray and not them. He just said a silent pray that one day he could explain it and they would understand. Catherine left the lab to return to her office, giving Dr. Ray a dirty look as she passed him. Nick started to follow her down the hall when Dr. Ray stopped him.

"Everything ok?" he whispered.

"Not really. She asked if we had gone to lunch together and I told her yes and that I needed to talk you about something. She's upset that I didn't come to her with it."

"She doesn't know what we talked about does she?"

"Oh no! I didn't tell her. And now Greg is pissed at me 'cause I didn't talk to him either."

"If you could explain it, you would. Give it a few days and all will be good. I know it will." He said and walked to ballistics to verify something in the report he had in his hand. Nick sighed. _Ok God, show me I_ _did the right thing. I can't have everybody mad a me for trying to do what Warrick asked_, he prayed. He returned to the lab with guilt replacing the joy he felt earlier of sharing his secret with someone he was learning to trust.

* * *

As Dr. Ray entered his home after his shift, he felt the night melt away. He had picked a great house. The solace and comfort it gave was incredible. Walking into his home office, he pulled the trigger book to open the secret panel behind the bookcase. He was glad he had this built in. Stepping in he unlocked the combination and key safe and placed Nick's DVD inside. He really was glad to win Nick's trust. _A little at a time._ He knew the others would come around soon. He was beginning to feel a part of the family. He closed the safe, the secret panel and headed to bed.

Nick lay in his bed, trying to bring back joy he felt that he someone to trust in this matter. And it helped that Dr. Ray was gay. Not that anyone else wouldn't understand the lifestyle or situation, it was a different perspective. He hoped Catherine and Greg would understand. He loved them and didn't want to hurt them. His mind drifted to what Warrick was doing. Was he sleeping? Was he being moved? Was he being given information to take down someone else? Whatever he was doing, he hoped he was safe. And thinking about him.

Warrick woke himself up and turned over to look at the clock. _Almost time to get up. I hate_ _when I wake up before the alarm. Disturbs my sleep_. _Or lack thereof_. He laid there for a few minutes thinking about his beautiful cowboy. _He should be getting home now, ready to go to bed. Wish I there_ _waiting for him so he could fall fast asleep in my arms as the sun rises._ _Someday soon cowboy, someday soon. _He said a short pray to keep him and Nick safe through the endeavors they were going to face for the day and they would be able to see each other soon.

* * *

**Extra A/N:** The Moor King? The lesser man who claims to be a king? What's this chaos and confusion all about? Fatima is one cryptic sista isn't she? 8)


	4. Cell Phone

**Warning**: This is a slash romance between two men. This chapter rated M for sexual situation. If you are uncomfortable with it, please don't read. This chapter contains a weird argument regarding OJ Simpson and the murders he was accused of. And no, I haven't read the book. So if you don't like OJ, skip over it. But you'd be missing a pretty good theory.

**Disclaimer:** I only own the things that don't belong to CBS.

**A/N:** It's been a while since I've updated. It's difficult when the story is all mapped out in your head. I actually had to make story notes for this one to keep the mini-branches straight (oops spoiler alert 8p). I'm going to have to make some for my other stories too- lots going on in my mind. Thanks to** Chrissy** for my review. I forget to ask for reviews but they are always welcome. **Chrissy** said something in the review that made me think; she thought Warrick contacted Nick by phone instead of DVD. But it gave me an idea for Warrick to get in touch with Nick and after I found this other Fanfic 100 list, it just clicked. I have two Fanfic 100 lists and I've been trying to incorporate some into my works of art. I found further inspiration for this chapter on www (dot) jesmaine (dot) tripod (dot) com/mswworkshop (dot) html. If I remember correctly the "msw" stands for the show "Murder She Wrote". Well Angela Lansbury's pictures were all over the site. I used to watch that when I was a kid on Sunday afternoons. Maybe I'll post both lists on my profile and people can copy/print, write and share. If you want a copy of either before I post them, please send a PM. I'll call the list for this prompt Fanfic 100 #2. Oh the parts in complete italics are Nick's thoughts.

Chapter 4: Cell phone (Fanfic 100 #73)

It had been a month and a half since Nick had heard anything from Warrick. _He's probably really_ _busy_, Nick thought, _fighting crime and stuff. _Nick of course was concerned, but he had to come to the realization that Warrick wouldn't be able to contact him at the drop of hat. He was anxious, yearning to hear his voice, wanting to believe that he was safe. At first, it seemed like he watched the DVD everyday, just to hear Warrick's voice. He needed it. He eventually engrained the voice in his head. He also found some old pictures he had taken, scanned them and put them on his phone. No one would ever know; he rarely let anyone use his phone. It would look like he was checking e-mail, Facebook, twitter or something. Besides, there were plenty of pictures already taken with the camera phone.

From time to time he would look at his phone, taking a glance when he thought no one was looking, a private moment. He would smile, sometimes inward, most times outward. Each time he'd wonder what Warrick was doing. He was sitting on the bench in the hall, sipping his coffee. This time, his private moment was being disturbed by an argument in the hall.

"Don't be an idiot Sanders! There's no way in _hell_ this perp could have stabbed and killed, **both** of these people at the same time without someone fighting back or getting away. It doesn't make sense." The words came from the mouth of Lab Tech Hodges.

"Oh please? You do work here, right? Two words- OJ Simpson." Greg replied.

"Seriously?" Hodges laughed "OJ? OJ Simpson? _**That's**_ your scientific reasoning? What, you read his book or something?"

"No, I didn't. But we never take into consideration human intimidation as a part of science. And here's two more words for you, divide and conquer." Hodges stopped in his tracks, with his arms across his chest. Ray stuck his head out of the lab, _This I must hear_, he thought.

"Ok, let's hear it."

"The only way OJ could have stabbed both people at the same time was to intimidate, or hurt one person enough to stay. If you debilitate one person quickly enough and deep enough, it can give you enough time to debilitate the other."

"Makes a little sense. Who do you think was stabbed first?"Greg saw Sara and asked her to come join them in the hall.

"You guys stand together and I'll be the killer."He positioned them. "I think Mr. Chang was stabbed first. He's the husband; he would have tried to protect his wife. If I came up to you like this," he said, lunging forward "and maybe pushed you, what would you do?"

"Probably stand in front of her," Hodges demonstrated, "Or put my arm out to protect her", he said placing his right arm in front Sara.

"Either position leaves Mr. Chang's entire chest, left side and neck wide open. He stands between them. Divide." Greg pushed them apart then made a stabbing motion, to Hodge's neck and chest at the heart. "Doesn't matter which stab wound was first; they're both main points. He bleeds out quickly. Hurt him first, he can't help her and she's too scared to leave. Look at this," he said, pointing to the drawings from the ME's report. "He was stabbed in the chest and both sides of the neck."

"He falls," Hodges falls. "Killer then stabs the wife at a main point." Sara falls. "When she falls, it makes it easier to go back and forth stabbing each of them," he made alternating stabbing positions. "And, if you stab them at a main artery point first, you wouldn't have to stab that many times. Two to four at the most. The majority of the damage has already been done. Conquer." The "victims" both stood up.

"So, genius, is our killer a lefty or righty?" Sara asked.

"Ambidextrous, I think, but probably used his right hand more. Stabbing takes a lot of force and the marks are clean, not jagged. Mr. Chang's first wound, definitely right hand. Mrs. Chang's probably left." Catherine clapped her hands at Greg's presentation in the hall.

"Very interesting theory, Mr. Sanders, divide and conquer" Ray said.

"Very. Now let's set up some dummies and prove it." Catherine insisted.

"Oh, dibs on the knife!" Greg said running to the recreation lab.

"Hey, no fair! You already had your chance to stab." Hodges said running after him.

"Not too much of a mess you guys." Catherine called after them.

"Maybe I'll go supervise?" Sara said, walking after them.

"Please do." Catherine said as she was handed a piece of paper. "I guess that leaves you two for this B & E." She handed the address to Ray, as he was standing closer.

"Sure thing." Ray said, pulling out his glasses to view the address. The stepped back inside the lab to hang up his lab coat. "Mr. Stokes?" He caught Nick off guard.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm ready." He placed his phone back in its case as Dr. Ray handed him the keys. "Oh, I don't mind if you drive. It's cool with me." _No mindless music tonight_, he thought. Dr. Ray was somewhat glad he and Nick were going out to this call together. The last few weeks had been really busy at the lab and he didn't have the chance to talk with him the way he wanted.

He waited until they were out of the parking lot to start the conversation. Nick didn't mind riding with the doctor. Ray liked listening to jazz; Nick wasn't ready to buy any CDs or download any of the songs from iTunes but he did find himself on occasion listening to the jazz station after having a hard shift and needed help sleeping. Hey, it was better than getting drunk and passing out. But before Ray could start, Nick started.

"Can you believe Greg and Hodges?" He said laughing. "That had to be one of the funniest interactions I've ever seen them have. Hodges hates when someone tries to one-up him."

"Well, Sanders did have an interesting theory. Made more sense then I thought it would actually."

"Yeah, same here. The recreation lab is gonna be mess."

"Yes, I believe it will be." The sounds of saxophonist Dave Koz momentarily filled the SUV's silence. The song sounded familiar to Nick, he couldn't think of why. Just then, Nick's phone rang. He took it out to look at the screen, wanting to make sure it wasn't Catherine calling. The screen said "private caller" and showed no number.

"Private caller. Hope it's important enough for them to leave a message; I don't answer numbers I don't know."He put the phone back in the case and felt a buzz indicating that there was a voicemail left. "Well, message left. I'll check it later."

"I'm actually glad we got sent out on this call. I haven't really had the chance to talk with you lately. Have you heard from Mr. Brown?"

"No, and it concerns me. I know he can't talk to me whenever he wants, but I would like to know if he was safe and well."

"No new DVDs huh?"

"Nope. But you know I can feel his presence. I can tell he's been 'around' you know what I mean?"

"Checking up on you so to speak?"

"Yeah. I don't mind, I just wish I could catch a glimpse of him."

"You know, if you hung out on the strip you might see him breeze through."Nick chuckled.

"Yea, him and everybody else."

They soon arrived at the house of the reported break in. Brass met them and gave them an update. He was leaving another detective with them; he was being called to another scene.

"Never a dull night in Vegas fellas. Let me know what you find." He said as he got in his car.

Nick started fingerprinting the car and Ray started at the back, the point of entry to the house. The family showed Ray where the missing items were and he was able to find a few fingerprints. Not much trace left behind by these robbers. As Nick was trying to find trace on the broken into car, his phone kept buzzing. Text messages, from the single vibration. Phone calls were three buzzes in a row, voicemail two long buzzes. Just the family's prints on the car but he did find a key card of some kind, like a hotel key or an employee pass key. Someone would have fun with that after he dusted it for prints.

He joined Ray in the backyard to look for evidence. These robbers were clean and quick; they were in and out in about 10 minutes. That was the amount of time it took for the LVPD to arrive after the alarm was set off. All the big-ticket items were gone, TVs, DVD players, video game systems, laptops, jewelry. This team of robbers was highly organized. They knew exactly where everything was; they had to in order to be in and out in less than 10 min. The family couldn't think of anyone who would want to steal from them, no one they could think of that was jealous. Ray asked the children if they had maybe said anything to friends at school. They couldn't think of anyone either.

As they were leaving the neighbors from across the street had just gotten home, seeing the police cars, came over to check on the family. He and his wife had been out of town and had asked this family to keep an eye on their house. He wondered if his security cameras had caught anything, like the vehicle used or anything helpful. Nick went across the street to view the footage. He came back with quite a few DVDs. The two CSIs took their evidence and left, with the promise to update when they could.

Nick decided to check his message on the way back to the lab. There were 12 text messages. He was scrolling through them…

**Msg from: 702-555-4457 Hello sexy remember me?…- **_(probably that guy from the pool hall)_

**Cowboys score- **_(score. Didn't even check. Hope they're winning)_

**Cowboys score- **_(football score)_

**Msg from: 702-555-9987 Hey cowboy…-**

**Cowboys score- **_(score)_

**Msg from Casey: Hi Uncle Nick! Guess wh…- from his 13-year-old niece Casey **_(remember to call Casey)_

**Cowboys score- **_(score)_

**Msg from: 702-555-9987 Hit me back….-**

**FWD from: LiWiLo Funny Joke…- from Catherine's daughter Lindsay**

**Msg from: SexyCSI Hodges has nothing on me- from Greg **

**Msg from: GrissGrl Save me from these idiots- from Sara **_(ha! you volunteered)_

**Msg from: Dusty- Party Fri nite ... **_(who's birthday?)_

_Wait, did that message say "Hey Cowboy",_ he asked himself. He clicked that one first.

**Msg from 702-555-9987**

**Hey cowboy, just called. Left vm U must b working. Found a way 4 us 2 talk by txt 4 now. Miss u don't work 2 hard. I love you, W **

**S.W.A.K. where ever u WANT it**

Nick kind of squealed and blushed with extreme excitement. He clicked on the other text.

**Msg from 702-555-9987**

**Hit me back when u get home. IDC what time will wake up 4 u :) off 2morow can talk l8r if u r 2 tired 2 call I love you, W**

**S.W.A.K. where ever u NEED it**

Dr. Ray looked at him.

"Everything ok?"

"Oh. My. God. It's better than ok. I just got two text messages from Warrick. The 'private caller' number I didn't answer earlier, apparently was him." He smile was as big as his native Texas. Dr. Ray was happy for him.

"Wow. Talk about speaking things into existence huh? Did he leave a voicemail?"

"Yes. I want to listen to it now but then I want to wait." Dr. Ray started the SUV so they could hurry back to the lab. He could tell Nick wanted to get home as soon as he could. "I'm gonna wait 'til I get home so I can be on the moon by myself when I hear it." He decided. Soon they were back at the lab cataloging their evidence. He left the security DVDs for Archie to look at the next night. After they finished, Nick seemed to sprint to the locker room to get ready to leave.

"What's up with him? He got a hot date or something?" Sara asked yawning. Dr. Ray chuckled.

"You could say that." And he left the locker room, happy for Nick. And maybe a little jealous. He wished he had someone to run home to, even if it was just a phone call.

Once at home, Nick plugged up his phone and ran to the shower. He wanted to be relaxed when he called Warrick back. After showering, he sat on the bed and listened to the voicemail.

_**One new message from 702-555-9987**_

_** Hey Cowboy. It's Warrick. I've got a couple of pieces of good news for you. I now have a cell phone that we can use to communicate privately. It's untraceable of course and even though you can't always see the number, you'll always be able to call me back. Next piece of good news, great news actually. In about a week or two, I will be given some time off and my superiors are going to make sure that you will have time off to join me. What do you think about that huh? More than good news right? It might just be a weekend, but anytime I can get to see you would be awesome. Call me back when you get a chance. I love you.**_

_** End of message.**_

Nick was shocked. At first to hear Warrick's voice and secondly to know that they might have a chance to see each other soon. _Wow_, he thought, _Maybe I should wait before I call. But he said he would wake_ _up for me_ and immediately called the number back. He was about to hang up after it rang three times, thinking Warrick was in a deep sleep and couldn't hear the phone. And then, he answered.

"Hey cowboy, how are you?" The familiar gruff voice, now coming out of sleep seemed to caress his ears.

"Wa…Warr…Warrick, is..is it really you?"Nick's voice stammered.

"Yes love, it's really me." Nick could hear him smile through the phone.

"Oh my God. It really is you." His voice shook a little and tears began to fall. "Ok, I'm gonna try and not cry on the phone". He sniffed and wiped his face with the back of his hand.

"It's ok. I feel the same way. I got tears too Nick."

"So how did you sneak and get a phone?"

"Just bought it. It's untraceable. And they don't have the number. I will have to keep it off and hidden most of the time. So if you call, or text and don't get an answer right away, it's probably off. We still won't be able to talk the way we want, but this is a start. I'm glad you called baby. I was thinking you might not."

"Why would you think that? I've missed you sooo much Warrick. And for about a week before I even got the DVD, you were constantly on my mind. I couldn't figure out why. I couldn't even tell anyone what I was feeling; I didn't think they'd understand. Catherine finally said to me that I was just missing you to be missing you and I never thought about it that way."

"Well, I have been missing you a long time. I didn't want to leave, but I didn't have choice about it. So many times I wondered what you were doing, what was your day like, had you met anyone to make you happy."

"No, I haven't met anyone to make me happy yet, unless you count yourself." Warrick chuckled.

"You have at least dated, yes?"

"Yes. Nothing leading to relationships though. They were all good looking, awesome guys. I had a few weak moments and spent the night with a few."

"But no relationships? Why not?" Nick sighed.

"They weren't you. I was trying to fill a void by finding someone like you."

"Literally tall dark and handsome huh?" Warrick smiled. "How many black guys did you date?"

"They weren't _all_ black, most were though. They were all around your height, your weight, your eyes, had muscles, a deep voice. I know, it wasn't fair to them to measure them up as a substitute for you. But I felt like a part of me was missing when you left. That part contained a lot of love. And I didn't have that part of me to give away. To anyone, not even myself. Does that make sense?" He asked, sighing and leaning back on his pillows.

"Yeah, it does. I just wish I could have had the chance to let you know how I felt. Even if we couldn't do anything about it, at least you would've known. I would've loved to gotten the chance to kiss you at least once before I had to leave, to have the taste of your lips to comfort me."

"Me too. I missed the scent of your cologne. You know I even bought some. I found a t-shirt in your locker before we gave everything to Tina. Every now and then, I spray the shirt, just to feel close to you. I cried so much into that shirt. I refuse to wash it; I don't want your scent to wash off." Warrick wished he could reach through the phone and hug his cowboy. "I missed everything: your face, your smile, your walk." Just then, Warrick got an idea. Seconds later, Nick got a picture mail message on his phone. "Hang on, I got a text."

"I know. Send me one back." He said. Nick clicked on the message and there was a picture of his Warrick's handsome, smiling face and bare chest, covered in muscles. He was propped up on a bunch of pillows, nestled in white, fluffy comfortable bedding. His knees were spread apart as if he was sitting "Indian style". The contrast of his honey colored skin against the sheets was breathtaking. Nick's knees would have definitely weakened if he had been standing. He smiled and felt like there was a string in his body attached to the inside of his manhood. And the string had just been pulled, releasing butterflies with its tug.

"Hmmm," he moaned at the picture, just thinking of touching those muscles and feeling those arms encase him. "So beautiful," he barely whispered. He shook himself out of his desires long enough to snap a picture of himself and send it to Warrick. He too was shirtless, propped against his pillows. He was sitting on top on his covers but was surrounded by green sheets. His pajama pants almost blended in with the sheets. He had been smiling and blushing.

He could hear Warrick's breath hitch on the other end, following by a low, sexy, moan.

"Wow, my cowboy has been working out. I wish I could reach through and kiss you right now. Too beautiful to leave alone looking like that. Mmm." Nick's body shuddered.

"Warrick, the combination of your voice and this picture…ahhhh you have no idea what you're doing to me over here. How long did you say before we get to see each other?"

"About two weeks. I'll get the details to you closer to the date. You think you can hang on for two weeks?"

"If I want to see you, I don't have a choice do I?"He asked, chuckling.

"No, you don't. The sun should be rising now. You should be thinking about going to bed."

"Uh, no I won't get any sleep like _this_." He said, hinting at his problem. Warrick paused.

"You have tissues and lube?" Nick looked in his nightstand.

"Yes. Why?"

"I'm going to help you sleep, cowboy. Put me on speaker?" Nick did and Warrick followed. "Can you hear me ok?" Nick adjusted the volume a little.

"Yeah. Warrick what are we doing?"

"We are going to pretend that we are right next to each other and play a little."

"Phone sex?"

"If that's what you want to call it. I prefer to call it love play." Nick laughed nervously. He had never done this before.

"Ok."He replied. He could hear Warrick snap open his tube of lubricant and he grabbed his.

"Let's close our eyes. Now, if I were sitting next to you, what would you do or what would you have me do?" Warrick was warming the gel in his hands.

Nick thought. "I'd want to kiss you first," and imagined his lips finally touching Warrick's for the first time.

"Your lips are softer than I imagined…" Warrick said, beginning to stroke himself. "Your kiss tastes so sweet…"Nick felt his body jump at that and from the first touch to himself.

"I'm leaving kisses all down your neck, to your chest and I want to lick your nipples, left first…" Warrick licked his fingers and began teasing his left nipple.

"As long as I can tease yours too…right first…" Nick, rubbing his right nipple, let out a soft moan. Warrick smiled at the thought of Nick pleasing himself. "I wanna taste the left…" Nick wet his fingers and switched nipples.

"You still sitting the way you were in the picture?"Nick asked.

"Yes."

"Then let me straddle you." Nick imagined facing the object of his desire, and Warrick could almost feel Nick's weight around his legs. "I'm naked on your lap; touch me wherever you want…" Warrick smiled and let out a low growl.

"My cowboy has been working out so let me appreciate your abs…running my hands slowly over each one…let me kiss each beautiful one…" he made kissing sounds that furthered Nick's erection. "I'm grabbing your sexy butt, feeling the muscles under my fingers, tonguing your belly button…,"Nick whimpered at the thought of his butt being kneaded by Warrick; it was enticing.

"…mmmmm…kiss me…" Nick whispered

"Feel my lips…let me tug on your tongue…hmm love those love shocks…"Warrick was completely hard and really wished his lover were next to him.

"Oh yes…I'm so hard…let me stroke you" Neither man had seen the other completely naked. Shirtless in the locker room, but never naked. Neither had any idea of the size of the other man's penis. "You feel so good in my hand…slow stroke, slow stroke, fast, fast, fast, rubbing the head…" Each man mimicked Nick's words, each arching a back in pleasure.

"Let me lay you down baby…" Warrick said, "I want to taste you."

"Oh god yes…" Nick sunk down deeper into his sheets, imaging Warrick's weight over him.

"…you are so gorgeous completely hard…face flushed…yearning for our lovemaking…"Warrick was desperately trying to keep himself from his climax, not time yet. "I'm licking the drops from your head…,"Nick moaned as he ran his finger across his penis head. "kissing and licking the sides…nuzzling my nose in your hair…mmmm love your man scent…"Warrick's mind was flooded with images of a squirming, moaning Nickolas Stokes. "taking you all in my mouth…"

"Ohhhh…."

"…so thick…slowly up and down…up and down…" Nick followed the instructions, stroking his hardness, bucking his hips in response. "licking the head again…swallowing you whole…sucking faster, faster, faster…mmm you taste so good baby…"Warrick could hear Nick's breathing change. "Your balls are tight…they feel like you want to come baby…do you want me to me to make you come?"

"Yes…please…Warrick…" Nick was just seconds from releasing all over himself.

"Mmm…baby come for me…let me suck you faster, up and down, up and down, ohhh…" Warrick felt the heat start underneath his stomach to come, his excitement urged Nick on. "Feel my tongue, my lips, come for me baby…"

"…mmm…yes, oh god yes…" Nick was stroking himself faster and faster. He swiped his finger across the tip, felt his balls twitch and his release in his hand. If only Warrick were there to see it. On the other end, Warrick was releasing all over his chest, almost not being able to control his own strokes. He could hear his love, moaning and whimpering through the phone and wished so desperately to be next to him, watching, enjoying.

Nick leaned back against his headboard, trying to catch his breath. He didn't have to ask Warrick how he felt; he could hear it over the phone. Nick reached for some tissue to clean off his hand.

"Nick?"

"Hmm?"

"You ok, babe?"Nick chuckled,

"Better than ok. Just wish you were here next to me."

"Me too, cowboy. Me too. Two weeks though. We can hang on for two weeks right?"

"Oh God I hope so. If not, I can always replay this conversation in my mind and on my body." He said smiling and yawning.

"See, I told you I could help you get to sleep. So, get under the covers, turn the light off, and imagine my arms around you. You should be drifting off in no time." He could hear Nick's sheets rustling.

"Sleep well, my love."

"I will cowboy. I love you."

"Hmm, love you too." They both hung up the phone. A few seconds later Warrick received a text with a picture of Nick's satisfied, smiling face. He sent back a smiling face.

**E/N:** First attempt at a love type scene. I refuse to call it smut like I've read in other stories. I say it can't be smut when it's a love story. It might be considered PWP only because it's the first one, not because it was intended to be written that way. I got the idea of Warrick's bed from a twitvid (on twitter) from Lenny Kravitz. He has a someone documenting the making of his new album and his life in general. He was in a Miami hotel, sitting in a bed surrounded by white sheets, pillows and comforter. The contrast of his skin against them was sexy. Please review. If you think the love type scene could have been better, please let me know before I write the next 2 chapters. That's when the real thing happens (oops, spoiler alert. I did it again.). Below is an explanation on the text message short hand…

IDC= I don't care

S.W.A.K.= Sealed With A Kiss (although this was around before text language; I got jr. high school yearbooks to prove it)

Vm= voicemail

L8r= later


	5. Four Day Weekend

**Warning**: This is a slash romance between two men. This chapter rated M for sexual situation. If you are uncomfortable with it, please don't read.

**Disclaimer:** I only own the things that don't belong to CBS.

Chapter 5: Four-Day Weekend

Nick Stokes was having a hard time concentrating. It had been a few days since he and Warrick had talked and it was getting close to the end of their two-week wait. Saying that he was excited was an understatement. His two-week night shifts seemed to drag on slower and slower by the day. As Warrick promised, there were some vacation days for Nick on the calendar. Four whole days, with a half day on Wednesday. So they would have Wednesday night, all day Thursday, Friday, Saturday and mostly Sunday to spend together. Four days to express their love and feelings for each other. Four whole days to talk and envision the future. Four whole days to try any and every sex position they could think of. Yeah, excited was an understatement.

Nick made sure he went over his shopping list again. All it really had on it was condoms and a lot of lubricant. He wasn't going to spend four days with Warrick and _not_ make love to him. That would just be a waste of time. And feelings. He had suntan lotion on the list because he wasn't sure where he was going. He wouldn't get those instructions until he was actually leaving the lab on Wednesday.

He tried to think of some sort of gift he could get for Warrick, something to remember this time together. Maybe he would bring along the little picture printer his sister sent him for Christmas. At least he could print out pictures on the spot, maybe make a little photo album for the both of them. They could take naked pictures of each other for those lonely nights when they couldn't be together. _Now_ _there's a fun idea_, he thought. So he added photo album to the list.

Wednesday

Warrick sent Nick an excited voicemail that morning. He was going to run some errands and get things ready for him. Nick just swooned at the sound of Warrick's voice and melted at the fact that in about eight hours he would be close enough to feel the breaths behind every word that would be said. He was on air the whole day. The unexpected traffic jam didn't bother him. The crazy suspects he had to interrogate didn't bother him. It didn't even bother him that Sander and Hodges were cracking jokes about him every chance they got. Nothing was going to take him down.

He managed to work in spite of his super happy attitude. Dr. Ray had come in the lab about 1:15 to remind him that he was supposed to be on his way by 1:30 but Nick had already gone to the locker room. Ray knew they were alone and wanted to wish Nick a happy weekend.

"I must say Nick, I'm a little jealous. You get a four-day weekend with someone who cares about you as much as you care about him. I just wish I could find someone to just have dinner with."

"When was the last time you were on a date?"

"It's been a while." He confessed.

"A while like a few weeks, few months?"

"More like a few years."

"Years? Well, when I get back I'm gonna find you a date."

"Oh, Nick you don't have to do that." Ray stated.

"Nonsense. You should at least have some options for dinner companions. I know some single guys. I'm sure Catherine knows some single guys. We'll get together, make a list of what you like and go from there."  
"You'd do this for me? Why?"

"Hey, you're family now. And family looks out for family, eh?" Ray nodded in agreement. "Besides, I want everyone to feel as happy as I do about love." Nick looked at his phone as text message came through. "Ah, my directions."

"Directions? You don't know where you're going?"

"Nope and it doesn't look like I'll know until I get there. They gave me GPS coordinates to plug in. Well, I'm off. Wish me fun."

"Enjoy your weekend Nick." Nick smiled and thanked him. He walked out of the building and to his truck. He went to the gas station, filled the tank, and bought snacks for the ride. He punched in the GPS coordinates and the GPS began to give him directions. He had changed the voice to this one particular male one; it reminded him of Warrick. And he was imaging that Warrick was giving the directions himself.

The journey started with Rascal Flatts accompanying the GPS. About 45 minutes into the drive, he saw the sign that said, "Now leaving Las Vegas." _Open highway_, he thought. _Wonder how far I'm going? _He drove for another two hours and pulled over for a rest stop to go to the bathroom. He received a text telling him to look for a fence with the house number 23778 on it and to pull into the garage. The door to the house would be open. An hour later, the sun was beginning to set. He hoped he would be where he needed to be before it got too dark.

Within the next 15 minutes, the GPS directed him to an exit for San Bernardino, CA. He soon found himself driving in what looked to be a fairly new subdivision, with cookie-cutter houses and yards. The GPS directed him to an alley and he drove until it told him that he had arrived at his destination. He pulled into the backyard and into the open garage. It closed behind him like it knew he was there. Nick stepped out of his truck and stretched before grabbing his duffel bag and snacks from the passenger side.

He walked up the wooden stairs, opened the door and stepped into a kitchen. One that probably looked like the other ones on the street. It didn't look well lived in. It was nice and neat though. He then walked into a dining room with a table that could seat eight. From there into a living room. He saw a large couch, coffee table, end tables, a love seat and two big chairs. He placed his bag in a chair and walked to the window to look at the houses across the street. As he pulled back the curtain, he could hear creaking behind him and heavy footsteps, like someone wearing work boots was walking down an old flight of stairs. He turned to see a sight that would almost stop his heart.

There stood the devastatingly handsome Warrick Brown, thought to be dead by the city of Las Vegas, very much alive and breathing. Nick's breath caught in his lungs as he stared at the vision before him. Warrick's hands were clasped behind his back but his strong muscles looked like they were fighting for dominance in the t-shirt that was clinging to them. His jeans, blue and slightly loose- forming to but not falling off his toned buttocks. His hair, not the wild shag Nick was used to, but a well-shaped afro. His goatee and mustache were still the same and his hazel eyes were a welcoming as ever. There were the slim hips that he longed to wrap his arms and legs around, the broad shoulders that lent themselves to comfort, and the sexiest smile ever seen.

"Hey cowboy." He said. The soft baritone greeting caressed Nick's ears and he released a breath that he didn't realize he was holding. His mouth dropped open in shock.

"You…you're really here." He stammered, barely above a whisper.

"Yeah, I am." He said, walking towards Nick with his arms open, ready for the chance to finally hold him. Nick wobbly walked over and stood in front on him. His eyes were wide with disbelief.

"It's…really…it's really you." He whispered as Warrick's calloused hands came up to gently cradle his face.

"It's really me Nicky." Nick sighed and silent happy tears began fall. They were wiped away by Warrick's thumbs. Neither man could believe that after all this time that they were reunited. Together again. Nick immediately wrapped his arms around Warrick's neck and Warrick pulled him so close to his body that he didn't want to let go. It was then that his tears fell. "Oh, cowboy I can't even begin to tell you how much I've missed you!"Nick looked at him through watery eyes, smiled and sighed.

"I've missed you too." They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Nick, taking in the details of Warrick's face, noticed the few more creases around his eyes and a few more worry lines on his forehead. He breathed deep, taking in Warrick's familiar scent. Past conversations and times together began to flood his mind. "This seems so unreal."

"It's real baby and so is this." He said pulling Nick forward and placing a kiss on his lips. Each man closed his eyes at the electricity of their lips. Warrick gently tugged at Nick's bottom lip causing him to moan. He then licked Nick's lips, seeking entrance to taste what he, what they both had been craving for years. Nick's mouth opens and he almost felt helpless as their tongues touch. The kiss is sweet and sensual and everything they could have ever wanted. Warrick's arms are around his love's waist as he changes the angle of his kiss and pushes closer for more. Within seconds, Nick reluctantly pulls back in need of air. He is breathless but smiling and before he realizes it, his lips are back against Warrick's yearning for more. Nick's hands caress Warrick's face. The fact that he is feeling the strong jaw line makes him smile into the kiss. Nick is happy; Warrick can tell and that makes him happy. Warrick's lips turn to his right, kissing the palm there, smiling. Nick tries to suppress a giggle as the kiss tickles a little. "Kissing you is everything I imagined and more." Warrick whispered. "I love it and I love you." He said, his eyes dancing with joy. Nick could hardly do anything else but blush and smile.

"I love you too." He replied. "I can't believe we're here together, in each other's arms and kissing. " Nick leaned in for another kiss and Warrick gave it to him. The kiss was rudely interrupted by the growling of Nick's stomach. They broke apart laughing. "I guess I need to eat something huh?"

"Guess so. Let me show you upstairs. There's a master bedroom and several guest rooms…" and before Warrick could finish Nick stated where he wanted to sleep.

"I want to be wherever you are."

"Master suite it is." Smiling, he grabbed Nick's duffel bag with his free hand and led him upstairs. "Why don't you take a shower and I'll make us something to eat, ok?" Nick nodded and Warrick kissed him again.

Nick was trying to hurry and shower so he could get back downstairs to Warrick. _You have four_ _days man, calm down!_ He tried to tell himself. But he was too excited. After showering he went ahead and put on his pajamas. The only other place he could see them going was to bed. He smiled at that thought. As he walked downstairs, he could smell grilled cheese sandwiches and onion rings, one of Warrick's specialties. There was a beer waiting for him the table. Nick stood in the doorway between the dining room and kitchen, watching Warrick, wondering if he could get used to seeing him like that everyday.

Warrick could smell Nick's shampoo and turned to smile at him. Nick entered the kitchen and placed his arms around his long lost love, cherishing the scent of him and onion rings. Warrick's laugh radiated through his body sending tingles through Nick's. They sat down to eat, talking about the lab and all that Warrick was missing. After eating Warrick put the dishes in the sink and grabbed Nick's hand.

"Come here, I want to show you something." Nick grabbed their beers and Warrick grabbed a blanket that was folded on the dryer. Warrick took Nick's hand and led him to the backyard.


	6. Good Night, Good Loving, Good Morning

**Warning**: This is a slash romance between two men. This chapter rated M for sexual situation. If you are uncomfortable with it, please don't read.

**Disclaimer:** I only own the things that don't belong to CBS.

Chapter 6: Good night, Good Loving, Good Morning

A. Good night

Nick didn't really pay attention to the backyard as he drove into the garage. It was a decent size, just perfect for a wading pool and maybe some kid's play equipment. Warrick led him to the middle of the yard and spread the blanket on the ground. He sat down and welcomed Nick to sit between his legs. Nick smiled as he handed Warrick his beer. As Nick sat down, he immediately felt Warrick's arms encircle his waist and his lips on the back of his neck. He giggled a little.

"A giggle Nicky?"

"What? Your beard tickles a little back there." Warrick laughed.

"Oh, I missed you so much."

"I'm so glad we have a few days together. This past two weeks seemed to drag on forever."

"For me too." Warrick said taking a sip of his beer. Nick leaned back into his love's chest but turned his head to kiss Warrick. "The taste of your kiss is so much more than I imagined." Nick smiled.

"I'll take that compliment."

"You better." He laughed.

"You know these years without you have been tough, on all of us. I think it takes a small toll on us everyday, with each case. We've tried to become better CSIs, if nothing else to honor your work in the lab."

"I'm glad that everyone has moved on. I know everyone's world stopped when I had to die. Unfortunately the world of crime didn't, for any of us. We've all been busy."

"Would I have heard about any of the cases you worked on?"

"No. Most just made local news casts, nothing around Vegas though." Nick looked up at the stars in the sky.

"It's a beautiful night for stargazing."

"Sure is. You know, sometimes at night, these were the only companions I had. I'd voice my frustrations, my fears, my prayers right up to the sky."

"Were they ever answered?"

"I'm here with you so I can add this to the list of the few I'm aware of."He smiled and fell backwards as Nick attacked his face with kisses.

"I've never been an answer to anyone's prayer before. I think I kinda like it." He let Warrick sit back up.

"Good." Warrick leaned in and kissed him passionately. He pulled back because he didn't want their first time to be outside in the yard.

"I got a confession to make."

"What's that?"

"After I received your DVD I had to find someone to tell." Warrick gave him a concerned look. "Wait before you get upset with me, it was just too much information for me to handle. So I found someone that I could trust. Someone who wouldn't look into it and ask questions."

"In the Vegas lab? So who did you find?"

"Dr. Ray."

"Langston? Why him?"

"He's the only one on the team who didn't_ know_ you. He just knew what we told him. He wouldn't investigate, he wouldn't ask questions. It came back to bite me a little bit though."

"How so?"

"Catherine and Greg. They don't know what I told him, but they know I told him something in secret when they felt I should have come to them with it. And they let me know. Boy, were they pissed! Catherine barely spoke to me for the days that followed. Greg just gave me the eye. Maybe one day I'll get a chance to explain it to them."

"Maybe we both will." Warrick held him closer and pressed a kiss to his temple.

They sat in silence for a few minutes and Nick shivered as the temperature had dropped since they had been sitting outside. Besides, all he had on was his pajamas.

"You're chilly. We can go in if you want?"Warrick said rubbing Nick's arms to give him some warmth.

"No, I'm fine. I like spending time in your arms."

"We can do that inside Nicky. Come on." Warrick nudged him to get up. He grabbed the blanket and placed the empty bottles in the recycling bin. Nick helped him shake out the blanket and they went inside. Nick grabbed one of the cookies he had brought with him to eat before going to bed.

"Southern Reds? You can still get those in Vegas?" He referred to Nick's favorite sandwich cookie. The outsides were made like red velvet cake with cream cheese icing in the middle.

"Hell, yeah. Best cookies next to homemade chocolate chip." Warrick shook his head as he walked around making sure the house was secure. Nick headed upstairs to the bedroom. He walked over to the dresser where there was an MP3 player attached to some speakers and scrolled through the playlist. The title "Country Love Songs" caught his eye and he clicked play.

"So you found it?" Warrick asked when he walked in.

"Yeah. You did this for me?"

"Of course. The majority of them are ones that I like tough. Never thought Darius Rucker would sound better than he did with 'Hootie' but he does."

"I'm impressed." Nick walked over to the bed. "Which side do you want?" Warrick looked up from his suitcase where he was gathering his pajamas.

"Whatever side is going to let me hold you in my arms." Nick laughed and said ok as Warrick stepped into the bathroom. Nick crawled into the bed and yawned as the excitement of the day and travel was catching up with him.

"Let's see how Warrick did on this playlist." He laid his head on the pillow with the intention of listening to some of the music. But as soon as he did, the player was listening to him, as he was soon asleep. When Warrick came out of the bathroom, he saw that his love was sleeping. He looked so peaceful and happy.

"Aw, my cowboy couldn't stay awake." Warrick crawled in next to Nick, kissing his lips. He turned the lamp off then pulled him into his arms. Nick snuggled into Warrick's chest without opening his eyes and a smile appeared. _I can't wait until we can go to bed like this every night._ _Goodnight, my love._

* * *

B. Good Loving

The sun had not come up yet but Nick found himself awake with an urge to pee. He carefully and quietly got out of bed so he wouldn't wake Warrick, who was softly snoring. He thought there was enough moonlight in the room that he could make it without turning on a light. He should have turned one on. He stubbed his toe on the dresser.

"Ouch! Damn it." He clamped his hand over his mouth to try to keep quiet. He heard the sheets rustle behind him and Warrick's deep voice grunt.

"Nicky, you ok?"

"Yeah, just stubbed my toe going to the bathroom. Sorry if I woke you." He said stepping in to take care of business.

"It's ok." He finished and washed his hands. As he walked back into the bedroom, Warrick was sitting up and the lamp was on.

"I never took you for a light sleeper Warrick."

"I didn't use to be, but ever since I left the lab, I can't help it." Nick crawled back into the bed. "Let me see your foot."

"It's just a stubbed toe. I'll be fine."

"Will you just let me check it please?" Nick pouted and swung his right leg over his body for Warrick to check out. Warrick looked at the big toe; it didn't look like it was going to swell. He placed his thumb and index finger on other side of it and moved it around to determine if anything was broken.

"Ow!" Nick cried.

"If you felt pain there's no break. Might be a sprain. If you can't walk on it in the morning, we maybe have to get an x-ray."

"An x-ray? I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Mmhmm." Warrick said as he got up to take himself to the bathroom. He came out after washing his hands to find Nick looking at him. "What?"

"I'm wide awake now. I know there's nothing good on TV this time of night."

"Of course there is." He said getting back into the bed. "There's these little things called 'porn channels' that you usually have to pay per movie to watch. And one of three things will happen; one: the movie won't be that good and you'll get bored, two: you and maybe a partner will get all worked up and then work each other out, leading to sleep or three: you'll enjoy it so much that you'll keep ordering them or order the channel."

"So if you have a partner, why not save the money and make your own? Without the camera and the other people standing around."

"That's what I say." Warrick said, leaning over to kiss Nick. Nick responded with a soft moan. "Shall we make a 'movie'?"

"Why not?" Nick asked, moving closer to Warrick's arms. "What'll we call it?"

"How about 'The Cowboy and the Spy'?" He said as Nick straddled his legs, sitting in his lap, leaning in, kissing him again.

"How about 'The Cowboy and His Lover'?" Warrick moaned into the kiss. It was sensual and erotic.

"Mmmm…I like that one. 'The Cowboy and His Stallion' or maybe Stud sounds better."Nick's breath hitched as he felt Warrick's warm words and breath ghost over his cheek.

"Stud's better. I like that a lot. Stallion might make people think about bestiality."

Warrick slid his arms around Nick's waist and began kissing underneath his chin, moving up to his ear. "So what's our story?"

Nick tried to think but Warrick's tongue tracing the outline of his ear was distracting him.

"Umm…maybe the cowboy comes in from a…whooo…hard day's work…to find his lover…mmm…who's been away ready to help him relax…mmm…"

"I can work with that." Warrick replied and Nick melted at the sound of the sexy gruff in his ear.

"Baby you could make me come with your voice."

"You think so? Let's try this experiment out. Ummm…what shall I say?" Warrick's hand was caressing Nick at the small of his back, making slow sensual circles. "Nicky baby…" he said softly and Nick trembled a little. "How do you want me to make love to you?" Nick was at a loss for words. He really didn't care as long as they did.

"What ever you want. I'm not picky." Warrick laughed a little. He pulled Nick's t-shirt over his head and immediately began kissing and licking the right nipple on the chest before him. His kisses traveled up Nick's chest to his lips. Nick's tongue was yearning for Warrick's. Their tongues danced for a minute then Nick tried to remove Warrick's t-shirt, forgetting they would have to break the kiss first. Warrick broke first and let his cowboy remove the shirt. Nick's lips instantly went to the right nipple and he smiled at the sexy growl he heard. Warrick wet his fingers and let them tease Nick's left nipple. He felt Nick's lips roam from his chest to his neck and he found "the spot" to suck on. His sexy stud's breath was hitching with each gentle suck.

"Nicky…"

"Hmm?"

"If you keep doing that I'm gonna have to take my pants off sooner than I planned."Nick looked up and smiled at him.

"Ooo, Let me help you with that." He leaned back on his legs and started tugging at Warrick's pajama pants. Warrick lifted his hips to assist him. Nick couldn't help but to stare at the size of Warrick's cock. "Oh my god." He whispered. "Warrick, you are _not _gonna fit."Warrick chuckled a bit.

"You love me?"

"Yes, of course."

"Then it will fit." He said as he tugged at Nick's pjs. Nick stripped himself of the pants and let his love admire his body. "You're so beautiful." Warrick whispered as he let his fingers lightly trace Nick's muscles. He pulled Nick back onto his lap and softly began kissing and fondling each of Nick's abs. Suddenly, the following words came back to Nick's mind…

"_**I'm naked on your lap; touch me wherever you want…" **_

"_**My cowboy has been working out so let me appreciate your abs…running my hands slowly over each one…let me kiss each beautiful one…"**_

They were living their phone call from two weeks before. As Warrick's lips made their way to his belly button, his hands began caressing and kneading his butt. Nick couldn't help but moan at the lips that were bringing his body and heart pleasure. Warrick looked up and Nick's lips crashed into his desperate for the taste. After a few moments, Warrick pulled back from the kiss for air and to grab what he was going to need from the nightstand. He placed it beside the pillows. Nick's brown eyes were overwhelmed with lust, love and want.

"Let me lay you down baby…" Warrick said, "I want to taste you."

"Oh god yes…" Nick replied and let Warrick push him gently onto the bed. Fingers and kisses caressed Nick's inner thighs, making him squirm and raise his hips for more.

"…_**you are so gorgeous completely hard…face flushed…yearning for our lovemaking…"**_

"_**I'm licking the drops from your head…,"**_

"_**kissing and licking the sides…nuzzling my nose in your hair…mmmm love your man scent…taking you all in my mouth…"**_

The words from their conversation were flooding his mind as the real thing was happening to his body.

"Ohhhh…."was all he could say when he felt Warrick's tongue move across the head of his cock. Next, he felt the tongue rim the head and Warrick began just sucking the head. Nick simply whimpered at the gentle motions.

"…_**so thick…slowly up and down…up and down…licking the head again…swallowing you whole…sucking faster, faster, faster…mmm you taste so good baby…"**_

Without warning Warrick took Nick fully into his mouth, moaning as his did, giving Nick a hummer.

"Yes…please…Warrick…"The sound of slow moans and wet strokes made with his mouth caused Warrick's own need grow. He was loving the taste on his tongue. He licked up one side, down the other and was back sucking the head again. Nick was almost at the edge but didn't want to come yet so Nick reluctantly lifted Warrick's head by touching his cheek.

"You ok baby? Want me to do something else for you?" He softly asked. Nick nodded his head trying to compose his voice.

"I want you. Inside me." Warrick looked lovingly into Nick's desired filled eyes. "Please?"

"I'd love to be inside you baby." He reached down to kiss Nick's now full lips, allowing him to taste his own essence. Nick's hands on Warrick's back pulled him closer so he was lying fully on top of him, with their cocks enjoying the closeness. "Let me get you ready." He saw the worried look on Nick's face. "Don't worry Nicky. I will be very gentle; I'd never want to hurt you." He reached back toward the pillows, grabbed a bottle of lube and flipped open the top. He let some drip over Nick's entrance and then warmed some up between his fingers. "If you feel uncomfortable and need to me stop or slow down, tell me, ok?" Nick nodded. Warrick kissed him again, trying to distract him from the first entrance of his finger. Nick winced and hissed at the discomfort. "Relax babe," he whispered as he kissed his chest. When he felt the muscles give a little, he slowly thrust his finger in and out. After a few minutes, he added second and when the muscles relaxed again, he began to make scissor motions to stretch his lover.

"Mmmm…feels so good…" Nick moaned, now feeling a different pleasure from Warrick's fingers. To surprise him, Warrick took him completely again into his mouth. "Oh god…" His back arched as his hips rose to meet both hand and mouth. Within a few seconds Warrick hit Nick's pleasure spot- the prostate. He quickly added the third finger as he could see Nick was in need. After a few strokes, he pulled his fingers out and Nick groaned in complaint.

"Give me a sec babe, gotta strap up." He pulled out a condom and rolled it on his hard cock, securing it. He lubed the outside and drizzled a little more on Nick. Warrick grabbed a throw pillow and slipped it under Nick's hips, knowing it was going to help. He positioned himself between Nick's thighs, with Nick's feet flat on the bed and the back of his legs resting on the front of Warrick's. He teased the entrance with the tip of his sheathed cock and slowly entered. Nick gasped at the pain and Warrick stilled himself, waiting for Nick to get comfortable. He made gentle circles on Nick's stomach to help calm him.

"Oh my god Warrick…"

"Just relax baby. Think release and how awesome it's gonna feel when you come." After some kisses to his chest, Warrick felt Nick's inner muscles relax. Slowly, he moved in a little further, waiting for Nick's reaction every time. Nick's hands were now around his lover's back and waist. He pulled out a little so he could thrust and with every thrust, he felt Nick grab him a little closer.

Nick was breathless at the pleasure he was finally beginning to feel. Warrick loved it as well. The new tightness surrounding him was beautiful. He wanted to cherish every moment.

"_**Mmm…baby come for me…let me suck you faster, up and down, up and down, ohhh…" **_

"_**Feel my tongue, my lips, come for me baby…" **_Now the words from their conversation were playing in Warrick's mind. He remembered how sexy and full of need Nick sounded, like now. But there was something new in Nick's and his moans- the excitement of being there.

"…mmm…yes, oh god yes…Nicky you feel so good." Nick managed to stroke himself a little with his hand, when he wasn't clinging to Warrick with it. He could hear his love, moaning and whimpering above him every time he tried to relax his muscles. He wasn't doing it on purpose; he was just trying to adjust to Warrick's huge cock. None of the other men in his life had ever been that big. That said cock was beginning to hit the prostate now, causing Nick to cry out.

"Oh…soo…thick…yes…Warrrrrrrickkkkk…" The body-rocking bliss stretched out his name as the sound of wet thrusts and skin-slapping-skin filled their immediate space. Again, Nick's spot was hit and Warrick could feel him starting to unravel. Suddenly Warrick did something in the heat of passion; something he had never done before- he pulled out of Nick, stroked the swollen cock whole three times with his mouth and entered Nick again full thrust, hitting the spot.

"Mmm…shit…" He said, nearly came from the pleasure himself. Nick had no idea what had just happened. He just felt like his body had caught on fire. He screamed in pleasure but the words made no sense. Warrick did it two more times, bringing his cowboy closer to the edge each time. The fourth time was the last time for them both.

As Warrick sucked Nick, he began to climax and spurt. When he entered Nick again, his muscles were contracting like crazy, bringing Warrick over the edge with him. Warrick's waves of passion were so strong it seemed as if he were going to thrust Nick into the mattress. Nick couldn't do anything except hold on to Warrick as his body continued to burn. Warrick dropped his head into Nick's chest. Each man was covered from head to foot in sweat, love and satisfaction. Each was too breathless and shocked to speak. Who knew it could have felt this good between them? And if they had gotten the chance to be lovers before Warrick had to go away, would it have felt the same?

Warrick, slowly raised his head to look into the eyes of his beloved. A still breathless Nick had a huge grin on his face. That made Warrick smile back.

"You ok, cowboy?"

"Yeah, but I'm gonna be sore. I had no idea your dick was so huge and thick. And what was that you pulled at the end?"

"I don't know where that came from. I just did it."

"Mmm, I'm so glad you did. I have never felt my body, my entire body, catch on fire like that before. Never." Warrick leaned forward for to kiss him.

"We are now officially lovers, more than just in our hearts."

"Love the sound of that." Nick kissed him passionately.

"Let me pull out so I can be next to you." Nick whimpered at the loss of the huge cock that filled him inside. "I know, I know. I also need to check and make sure you're ok." Warrick looked between Nick's legs and his entrance. He didn't see any blood and there was none on the condom. "Everything looks ok."

"Ugh…I'm feeling sore already."

"Why don't we get in the tub and soak for a little? It will help all of our muscles. Then we can go back to bed."

"Ok." Warrick held out his hand to help Nick sit up and scoot off the bed. As he did so, the grey of early sunrise was just beginning to come through the curtains. "Hope I don't go to sleep in the tub." Warrick laughed.

"I'll take care of you if you do."

* * *

c. Good Morning

The sun was full and warm in the sky, illuminating the bedroom behind the curtains. It snuck in a crack from one set of curtains, laying a golden line against the chests of the new lovers. Warrick's long arms lovingly held Nick close to him as they spooned. Nick took a deep breath and turned over, towards Warrick. He opened his eyes for a moment, trying to remember where he was and why he felt so snug and loved. Then he smiled as he remembered that he was in Warrick's arms, in Warrick's bed. He glanced up at the handsome sleeping face and winced as he brought his leg over Warrick's to make himself more comfortable. The tub soak helped a little, very little. He could still feel the soreness from their lovemaking. _Good loving, best I've_ _ever had_, he thought. He wondered what the time was as he snuggled closer. He raised himself up on one arm and glanced over Warrick's shoulder at the alarm clock. It was a little after 10 a.m.

Nick's stomach growled as he laid back down. _Wonder if there's a serving tray downstairs. I would love to wake him up with breakfast in bed._ Nick snuck out of his lover's arms and headed to the bathroom, being careful not to stub his toe this time. After finishing morning bathroom duties, he snuck downstairs to the kitchen. He found everything he needed to make a big breakfast. Warrick had to be just as hungry as he was, if not more.

He started the coffee pot and placed bacon in the microwave. He sliced fruit and placed it in a bowl with a little bit of sugar and the yogurt he found in the refrigerator. As he placed the fruit bowl back in he grabbed a few veggies to put in his favorite Texas Style Omelets- green pepper, onions, mushrooms, eggs and cheese. He found the bread and the put it in the toaster to be ready as soon as the bacon was. Nick located a serving tray of sorts and set it with juice glasses, coffee mugs, napkins and silverware. He reset the bacon then started on his omelets, adding the right amount of seasoning and cooking them to fluffy perfection.

The bacon was finally done and he pushed the lever on the toaster. He found the large plate to put their breakfast on and poured orange juice into the glasses. After buttering the toast, he filled the coffee mugs and set the fruit bowl on the tray. Nick smiled at his work. He'd never made breakfast for anyone before. And he laughed at a line he heard a comedian say, "Fellas, a woman cooks breakfast according to how you did in bed the night before. If all you get is coffee, you didn't do so good. If you get coffee and toast, you did alright. If you get a bowl of cereal, she might call you back. If you get the works, then you did the damn thing!" _Wonder if that applies to men too?_

Upstairs, Warrick stretched his whole body in the bed and felt the empty spot next to him. He listened to see if Nick was in the bathroom. Hearing nothing, he turned off the music and went in, wondering where Nick could be. The tray was heavier than he expected it to be, but Nick slowly and carefully made it up the stairs, spilling nothing. He was glad that he'd left the door open a bit, so he could fully nudge it open with his foot. As he walked in Warrick was coming out of the bathroom.

"Good morning." Nick said cheerfully.

"Morning yourself." He replied. "What is all this?" He asked, smiling at the tray Nick held in his hands.

"I was hungry and I figured you were too, so I made breakfast." Warrick cleared off the hope chest at the foot of the bed so Nick could set the tray down.

"Thank you baby." He said kissing him. "And by the looks of it, I must have done a hell of a job last night." He chuckled.

"Yes you did. I was just thinking about that joke downstairs. I don't remember who said, but in our situation, it proves right." Nick sat on the bed and Warrick grabbed the TV remote so they could at least catch up on the news and see the weather for the day.

"So what to you want to do today?" Warrick asked as Nick sipped his coffee.

"I don't know. What is there to do?"

"We can go to the movies, hit a museum. Sightseeing. Whatever you want."

"Museum sounds interesting. I think I saw a sign for one on the way into town."

"Oh, this should help. I found a channel for local attractions." He scrolled through several activities as Nick tried to feed him a piece of fruit.

"Was that a carnival? I haven't been to one of those in a long time. We should do that. Ride some rides and hit the midway."

"Sounds like a plan."


	7. The next day

**Warning**: This is a slash romance between two men. This chapter rated M for sexual situation. If you are uncomfortable with it, please don't read.

**Disclaimer:** I only own the things that don't belong to CBS.

**A/N:** I apologize for the long wait in update. Thanks for hanging in there with me. I'm realizing as I finishing sketching out my stories that there will be sub plots. I'm also realizing that my need for details is causing some of the delays. This story has quite a few detours and I need to hurry along and get to them before I get bored with it. 8)

Chapter 7: The next day

After breakfast, the new lovers dressed and headed out for the day. They did some sightseeing on the way to the fairgrounds. San Bernardino was a beautiful city. Neither of them had been to this part of California before. They drove past a beautiful park and some awesome structures. Finally, they arrived at the carnival.

Nick was excited. Being from Texas going to the State Fair was a must. Everyone went and went as many times as they could. No one wanted to be left out. Warrick had been a few times in his life. It wasn't a priority growing up for him, but seeing Nick's eyes light up made him smile so much more.

"Ok, what do you want to do first?" Nick asked.

"I'm going with the flow…whatever you want to do first Cowboy is cool with me."

"Well, what we used to do was ride the rides until we were tired of them, then eat, and then spend the rest of our time and money playing games."

"Ok, what do you want to ride first?" Nick looked around to see what caught his eye first.

"That one." He said pointed to a rollercoaster that was taking passengers through six loops and a tunnel upside down. Warrick felt his stomach flop and it showed on his face. "What's the matter?"

"You wanna ride that thing with all the loops? You do realize I have to return you to the lab in one piece right?" Nick laughed at him and pulled him along by his arms.

"Come on. It'll be over before you know it."Warrick allowed himself to be pulled to the semi-long line.

Nick was right. Waiting in line was longer than the actual ride. And Warrick had to admit that the ride wasn't that bad. It was a little scary at times. After three hours of fast and furious rides, Warrick convinced Nick to slow down and take a whirl on the Ferris wheel.

"What's exciting about the Ferris wheel?"

"What? Come on Nicky, you're going to tell me that you've never ridden the Ferris wheel?"

"There's nothing that appeals to me about watching the carnival from the top of a Ferris wheel."

"Nicky," Warrick said in a low, sweet sexy growl and pulling him into a kiss. "You don't go up there to see the carnival from the top of the Ferris wheel. It's about the person you're with. Everybody knows the Ferris wheel is the better than the tunnel of love."

"What?"

"You go on the Ferris wheel to make out." Nick perked up at those words.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really. You coming?"

"Only if you're hands are in my pants as we kiss."

"Hmmm, I just might be able to oblige." Warrick replied laughing as they walked over to the ride.

They waited in line and right before they entered the next cab, Warrick shook the male attendant's hand and greeted him as if he knew him. Nick sat down and Warrick placed his arm behind Nick's back and pulled him closer as they started to ascend. Warrick gently kissed Nick's ear and then blew on it. Nick laughed.

"Did you think I was kidding?" He asked as his nuzzled his nose under Nick's ear and followed it with kisses that moved up to his jaw. Nick made a kitten's mewl, turned his face towards Warrick's and met his lips with a gentle kiss. The first abrupt stop of the wheel made Nick jump.

"What happened?"

"Just someone getting on and someone getting off." Warrick replied. Nick laughed.

"Getting off."

"Speaking of getting off-" Warrick's voice trailed off as his hand moved to the inside of Nick's thigh and his fingers began tracing slow, sensual circles. The surprise in Nick's eyes egged Warrick on. Warrick cupped his lover's excited bulge with his hand the started to massage it with his middle finger. Nick threw his head back and closed his eyes at the sensation. His legs seemed to have a mind of their own as they slowly parted to allow Warrick more access. Nick placed a hand on the back of Warrick's neck as he brought Warrick's lips closer to his. Warrick unbuttoned and unzipped Nick's jeans. He abruptly pulled away.

"Warrick wha-"

"Shhh…" he whispered. "You said you would come if my hand was in your pants." Warrick gently pulled Nick's manhood out from his underwear and began to stroke him.

"Umm…we don't have enough time for that."

"Sure we do; I handed the worker a hundred to pretend the wheel stopped with us here at the top for a few minutes."

"Warrick…"

"Its fine baby. You just concentrate on coming." He stroked his lover more and more with Nick bucking his hips in response as much as he could on a Ferris wheel. Warrick loved how Nick was responding to his hand. Before long, the anticipation of getting caught excited Nick and Warrick's hand was covered in semen. Nick watched in bliss as Warrick licked his hand clean and he fastened his jeans.

"Oh my god…I never knew."

"Mmmm, now you do Cowboy." Warrick replied smiling. They were still sitting there and Nick kissed him in appreciation. Their descent was slow and gave them some serious kissing time. Warrick was careful to hold back his sexual feelings until they were off from this ride.

* * *

Back at the house, Warrick set up the crock-pot to cook dinner. Nick was teasing him the whole time. Actually, Nick had been teasing Warrick since they left the Ferris wheel. Nick teased him through all the games they played; shaking his but while playing Skee-Ball, intentionally bumping into him while playing the hoops game. Oh and eating the ice cream. Warrick thought he was going to lose his mind as he watched Nick's talented tongue lick and swirl the sweet cream. The only way to stop the teasing was to kiss him. Neither cared who was looking at them; this was their time together.

Nick waited upstairs for Warrick. He was awaiting his "punishment" for all the teasing. An evil gin spread across his lips as he waited lustfully. He had taken everything out of his pockets and sat the bear Warrick had won for him on the floor. They named him Big Softy. The bear's material was made to look like rough burlap, but it was the softest chenille either of them had ever felt. It reminded Nick of Warrick; his gruff gravely voice didn't match the love and gentleness that was in his heart. Not many people had the chance to know that side of Warrick Brown. Nick was glad that he was one who did.

Once Warrick was in the room, the love punishment started. Teasing kisses turned into long, passionate ones. Caresses brought forth whispers, moans and tangled body parts. The sacred sound of impending lovemaking was broken by the shrill of Nick's cell phone.

"Ugh come on…I'm on vacation!" Nick exclaimed.

"Don't answer. If it's important they'll leave a message." Warrick said as he kissed Nick's entire left side.

"I gotta answer," he said whimpering. "That's Catherine's ring." Nick reluctantly crawled from underneath Warrick and reached out for his phone, which was on the nightstand.

"Does she know where you are?"

"No, but she knows I'm off work. Catherine?" Nick said answering his phone.

"Nicky, I was just calling to see if you were coming in."

"Uh-huh Catherine, check the schedule. I'm not on it. I'm not even in Vegas at the moment." Nick could feel Warrick's lips trail down his back causing him to moan softly.

"I didn't know that. No one told me. And since when do you take mini-vacations?"

"I take them….when I can…." Nick released a breathless sigh as those awesome lips made a beeline for his buttocks.

"Nick, what are you doing? Are you alone?"

"No, I'm not….mmmm….and my lover is anxious for me to get off the phone."

"Lover? Nicky I didn't know you were seeing anybody." It took him a minute to answer her because Warrick's tongue was now headed between Nick's but cheeks. "Nicky?"

"Yeah, Catherine I'm gonna have to call you back." Nick placed his phone back on the nightstand, thinking he had ended the call.

Back in Catherine's office, Sara walked in to ask her a question. Catherine held a finger to her lips to silence her and motioned for her to close her office door. As Sara did, Catherine placed her cell phone on speaker and mouthed the words "Nicky has a lover." Sara was just as surprised as Catherine was. She motioned for Sara to sit down and they listened to see if they could figure out who this man was. They could hear Nick's voice very clearly.

"Oh….yes….mmmm….." Sara had to place her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. Catherine couldn't believe that they were eavesdropping on their friend, but technically, it was Nick's fault; he didn't hang up his phone. She placed her phone on her desk and hoped that no one would call. Sara reached over and turned the ringer off on Catherine's desk phone. The two ladies could hear the rustling of sheets and lips touching skin. They also could hear the sexy, low growl of another man who sounded like he was being satisfied and enjoying what he was doing to Nick. Sara had a confused look on her face and wrote on a sheet of paper…

_**Reminds me of Warrick**_

Catherine nodded in agreement. Then they heard something that their ears just would not believe. They couldn't see it but Warrick was rimming Nick and loving the taste.

"Oh god…Rick what are you…mmmm… doing to me?" Sara wrote on the paper…

_**Sounds like someone is having a great time**_

Catherine nodded again in agreement. The voice sounded so familiar but they couldn't quite figure it out. Catherine heard Nick whisper something, a name. This time Catherine wrote on the paper…

_**Did he just say Warrick?**_

Sarah shrugged her shoulders; she hadn't heard what Catherine heard. They both listened more intently to see if Nick would say it again. And he did. This time there would be no mistake.

"Mmmm…Warrick baby, that feels so good." And the before the two eavesdropping CSIs could react, they heard the answer.

"Mmhmm, Cowboy. I knew it would. I want you right now….can't wait much longer." Their shocked faces said everything and nothing at the same time.

_**OMG That was Warrick's voice!**_

Sara nodded. They were amazed, dazed and confused. Nick just said Warrick's name. The name of their fallen friend and fellow officer. The sounds of wetness and skin slapping against skin, brought them back to reality. Or what they perceived to be reality. Warrick Brown was alive and having sex with Nickolas Stokes! A second later, all they heard was the dial tone after Nick's phone lost its signal and hung up.

"Oh. my. god. Did he just call out Warrick's name?"

"Yes. I _**definitely**_ heard Warrick's name. And we _**definitely**_ heard his voice. How long has Nick been keeping this secret from us?" Sara asked. "I mean, even if he's in witness protection, Nick should have told us. He wasn't the only one who loved Warrick."

"This is weird on so many levels…I don't even know where to start. Warrick is alive and he's having sex with Nick. Right now. I wish I could tell someone." Catherine said.

"We can call Gil."

"Yeah." Catherine thought. "Wait. We can't tell anyone who was really close to him. They wouldn't believe us. Besides we don't really have proof yet." Catherine said. "We need to ask Nick when he comes back. I'm sure he has a good explanation of why his lover sounds just like Warrick Brown." Before Sara could answer, former CSI Supervisor Gil Grissom knocked on Catherine's office door and it opened.

"I thought I might find you in here." He said to Sara. Shock and embarrassment covered their faces.

"Hi honey. What are you doing here?" Sara asked as he stepped into the office.

"I thought I'd treat you to lunch, if you were available. How are you Catherine?" The two women looked at each other and shrugged as if to say "now what?"

"I'm ok."

"You two looked like you've been found with your hands in the cookie jar. What's going on?"

"We just found out something that we weren't supposed to find out." Gil tilted his head inquisitively to the side as his interest was peaked.

"Such as?" Sara cleared her throat.

"Nick has a new lover."

"Is that all?" He looked back and forth between the two of them. "I say good for him."

"Yeah, you didn't hear what we just heard." Sara said.

"Let me clarify. I called him to see if he was coming in. Someone forgot to tell me that he wasn't on the schedule. And he was 'busy' when he answered the phone…"

"And he didn't hang up."

"Oh. And what's interesting about this?"

"Well…"

"It's who he was with…" Sara said.

"Someone we know?" He asked. They looked at each other again.

"Yeah, you could say that." Catherine replied.

"Well…what about him? Who is he?"

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." He shrugged.

"Try me." Just then, a short series of beeps interrupted their conversation. Catherine had forgotten that she had her digital recorder sitting on her desk. She used it to make when reading case file. The beeps indicated that the memory was full. Catherine looked to her right and picked it up.

"Catherine, did that thing turn itself on?" Sara asked. Catherine scrolled through and saw the length of the last folder recorded and nodded.

"Yeah, it's set to record when it hears sound." She took a breath. "Gil, I hope you've got good batteries in today 'cause you won't believe your ears."

* * *

**A/N2:** I know seems kind of short. But trust me, it works.


End file.
